Kozue Matsumoto
Kozue Matsumoto (松本梢江) to jedna z ważniejszych postaci w serii i dziewczyna Bakiego. Osobowość Zazwyczaj jest spokojną i dosyć nieśmiałą dziewczyną. W pierwszym sezonie anime została przedstawiona w podobny sposób, ale zdawała się być nieco bardziej energiczna. Przez pewien czas w serii, Kozue i Baki posiadali niesamowitą więź emocjonalną. Później to się trochę zmieniło. Prawdopodobnie przez to, że w pewnym momencie Mohammad Alai Jr zaczął mieszać w ich związku. Wygląd Kozue to ładna dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i włosach. W wersji OVA jej włosy były czarne i świeciły się lekko na granatowo. Kozue ma dosyć długie włosy, które często spina w warkocz. Na początku pierwszej serii nosiła grzywkę zaczesaną na czoło. Podczas sagi maksymalnego turnieju, zaczęła bardziej zaczesywać swoją grzywkę na dwa boki, podkreślając środkowy przedziałek we włosach. W drugiej serii mangi Kozue postanowiła zaczesywać grzywkę na bok, odsłaniając swoje czoło, choć w anime nie pokazuje tak wiele czoła jak w mandze. Przestała też spinać włosy w warkocz na rzecz noszenia kitki. W późniejszych rozdziałach też coraz częściej zaczęła nosić rozpuszczone włosy. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w zwyczajne ciuchy, nie prezentując jakiegoś nad wyraz rzucającego się w oczy stylu ubioru. Często też można ją zobaczyć w szkolnym uniformie. W pierwszych dwóch sezonach anime nosiła ciemny mundurek szkolny. W trzecim sezonie zaczęła nosić białą koszulkę szkolnego uniformu. Kozue jest dziewczyną o dosyć drobnej budowie ciała, ale jednocześnie całkiem kształtnej. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżnia się specjalnie wśród innych japońskich nastolatek. Jej wzrost jest przeciętny. Nie jest o wiele niższa od Bakiego, który ma niecałe 170 cm wzrostu, więc Kozue z pewnością ma około 160 cm wzrostu. Historia Baki the Grappler Saga podziemnej areny Kozue jest pokazana po raz pierwszy, kiedy Baki wraca do domu po wygraniu turnieju Shinshinkai karate. Okazuje się wtedy, że Kozue jest jego sąsiadką a jej matka jest jego gospodynią, której płaci czynsz. Kiedy nie ma go w domu, Kozue dokarmia w międzyczasie Musashiego, psa Bakiego. Pokazana jest scena, w której Kozue przynosi Bakiemu kolację od swojej mamy i zwraca uprzejmie uwagę na to, że dawno już nie zjawiał się w szkole. Wtedy można już zauważyć, że Kozue wykazuje jakieś oznaki martwienia się o Bakiego. Później rozmawia ze swoją mamą o tym, że on ciągle tylko trenuje i ignoruje wszelkie uwagi dotyczące chodzenia do szkoły. Pewnego razu w drodze do szkoły Kozue pyta Bakiego o to dlaczego ciągle tak ciężko trenuje. On odpowiada jej swobodnie, że po prostu zamierza zostać najsilniejszy na świecie. Kozue nie bierze tego na poważnie, gdy nagle pojawia się i przerywa im szkolny mistrz boksu imieniem Takayama. Jakiś czas później Kozue przyłapuje Bakiego, gdy ten odjeżdża ze szkoły tajemniczym i gustownym autem. W tamtej chwili Kozue nie wie jeszcze, jaki tak naprawdę tryb życia prowadzi Baki. Krótki czas przed walką Bakiego z Mount Tobą, Kozue zostaje porwana i uprowadzona przez jakichś szkolnych zbirów. Jej koleżanka, Mai, powiadamia o tym policję, ale problem zostaje zignorowany. Do akcji wkracza Baki, kiedy Mai wyjaśnia mu sprawę. Baki odnajduje Kozue oraz szkolnych zbirów, a potem ich nokautuje a ją uwalnia. Ten wątek ma miejsce tylko w anime i nigdy nie pojawia się w mandze. Kiedy Baki wraca z podziemnej areny po wygranej walce z Kurehą Shinogim, puka późnią porą do drzwi Kozie i prosi ją o to, żeby zajęła się tymczasowo Musashim, ponieważ on postanawia udać się w małą podróż na parę dni. Kozue jest zaskoczona, ale zgadza się. Saga maksymalnego turnieju Przed rozpoczęciem maksymalnego turnieju, Baki zauważa, że Kozue podgląda go, gdy on zamierza wsiąść do auta, które ma zabrać go do podziemnej areny. Baki postanawia w tamtej chwili wyjawić jej swoją tajemnicę i zaprasza ją, żeby z nim pojechała. Kozue jest zszokowana, kiedy wchodzą razem do Tokyo Dome, a potem udają się do szóstego piętra pod ziemią. Po chwili zaskoczona dziewczyna widzi szatnie pełną wojowników sztuk walk, a zrelaksowany Baki informuje ją, że to jego przeciwnicy. Kozue dowiaduje się, że jest on czempionem podziemnej areny, a potem jest świadkiem jego rozmowy ze swoimi dawnymi przeciwnikami, takimi jak Kosho Shinogi czy Mount Toba. Kiedy Baki pokonuje Adreasa Regana, wygrywając swój pierwszy pojedynek w turnieju, Kozue zatrzymuje go na korytarzu i pyta dlaczego oni wszyscy to robią. Kozie tłumaczy mu, że nie rozumie sensu brutalnego krzywdzenia się na ringu. Baki wyjaśnia jej, że każdy mężczyzna przynajmniej raz w życiu marzył o tym, żeby zostać najsilniejszy na świecie i dlatego niektórzy ludzie ciągle walczą, aby spełnić swoje marzenie. Kozue próbuje zrozumieć Bakiego, ale wciąż jego "marzenie" wydaje jej się być przerażającą rzeczą. W dalszej części turnieju Kozue jest świadkiem walk, które odbywają się na arenie. W pewnym momencie spotyka na korytarzu Jacka Hammera, który zaczyna z nią rozmawiać. Wypowiedzi Jacka przypominają próbę flirtowania z dziewczyną. Między innymi zwraca uwagę na jej oczy. Scenę tę zauważa Baki i wścieka się. Ostatecznie Jack odwraca się i odchodzi. Nie wiadomo czy Jack faktycznie polubił Kozue czy była to jedynie próba sprowokowania Bakiego. Podczas turnieju Kozie po raz pierwszy widzi Yujiro Hanmę, ojca Bakiego. W pewnym momencie Kozue przez przypadek podsłuchuje na korytarzu rozmowę Jacka Hammera i Alexandra Gallena. Sprawia to, że jest niezwykle przerażona i zmartwiona o życie Bakiego. Z troski o niego rzuca mu się na szyję i przytula ze łzami w oczach. Przed rozpoczęciem finałowej walki w turnieju, Baki kładzie się na kolanach Kozue i relaksuje przed pojedynkiem, w którym będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Jackiem. Chwilę przed rozpoczęciem finału, Baki odbywa z Kozue na korytarzu ważną rozmowę. Czempion podziemnej areny inicjuje pocałunek z Kozue, po raz pierwszy okazując jej uczucie w bardziej otwarty sposób. W połowie walki Bakiego i Jacka, zmartwiona Kozue wstaje z miejsca na widowni i prosi Bakiego, aby odpuścił sobie ten pojedynek i żeby się już więcej nie krzywdził. Jednakże propozycja dziewczyny nie przekonuje młodego wojownika. Baki Saga najgroźniejszych skazańców Kiedy Baki leczy swoje obrażenia po maksymalnym turnieju, Kozue idzie z nim na pierwszą randkę. Rozmawiają o ich pierwszym pocałunku w podziemnej arenie. Baki mówi jej także, że planował zaprosić ją na randkę już od dawna. W pewnym momencie po raz kolejny się całują. Pierwszy raz robią w to na pozór normalnych warunkach. Jednakże podczas pocałunku próbuje im przeszkodzić Spec, zbiegły więzień z ameryki, ale powstrzymuje go przed tym Kaoru Hanayama i zabiera daleko od Bakiego i Kozue. Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważa, że coś się stało, mówiąc że wieczór jest bardzo miły i spokojny. Umiejętności Kozue nie posiada żadnych umiejętności walki wręcz. Mało tego, przez długi czas absolutnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć tego, jak w ogóle można uprawiać sztuki walki i toczyć brutalne pojedynki z innymi zawodnikami. Później jednak jej poziom wyrozumiałości znacznie wzrósł. Warto jednak wspomnieć, że na pewnym etapie serii była dla Bakiego wielkim źródłem motywacji i dodawała mu olbrzymiej siły. Kiedy Baki został zatruty przez Yangiego i leżał pół przytomny na ziemi, ona zaczęła płakać ze strachu o swojego ukochanego, pochylając się nad nim. Łzy z jej oczu zaczęły w dużych ilościach spadać na twarz Bakiego oraz wpadać do jego ust. Kaioh Retsu oraz Kaioh Ri stwierdzili, że jej udział w późniejszym uzdrowieniu Bakiego mógł być znaczący. Z punktu widzenia biologicznego, łzy Kozue prawdopodobnie nie mogłyby tak naprawdę wpłynąć znacząco na uzdrowienie zatrutego ciała, ale można przyznać, że jej niezwykle troskliwa miłość do Bakiego potrafiła ogromnie wpłynąć na jego stan. Któregoś razu nawet Yujiro przyznał, że dostrzega w Kozue coś wyjątkowego i wierzy, że doda ona Bakiemu jeszcze więcej siły. Reasumując, Kozue nie posiada niezwykłych zdolności, które sama mogłaby wykorzystać, ale jest w stanie dać wielkie pokłady siły swojemu ukochanemu. Kiedy odbyła z nim pierwszy stosunek seksualny i zawiązała z nim w ten sposób jeszcze silniejszą więź emocjonalną, Baki zdawał się naprawdę stać się o wiele silniejszy. Kategoria:Postacie